A gift for a man
by melitta4ever
Summary: Sam was taken as a child, raised as a sex slave. Someone gives him to Dean as a Christmas present for a night but Dean doesn't know that Sam is his long-lost little brother. Warnings: underage prostitution, wincest, references to child abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**A gift for a man**

A/N: Written as a fill for Spnkink-meme winter themed promt:  
><em>Sam was takengiven away as a child and raised as a sex slave that can be rented for money. Someone (up to you, could be OC) gives him to Dean as a Christmas present for a night. Dean doesn't know that Sam is his long-lost little brother but the guy who organized it does and gets off on it as he watches Dean fuck Sam good and proper_

Warnings: Underage prostitution, wincest, references for child abuse

* * *

><p>"It was a good work son."<p>

Dean was baffled with his father's praise; it wasn't something he was used to. On the other hand, it was his first werewolf hunt and he had killed the mother-fucker with a single shot, silver bullet to the heart; saved his father's life as well. So, maybe he did deserve it.

"Thank you, sir."

"Oh, stop playing coy; you deserved it. You saved two civilians today; I'm proud of you." John waited for a second for his words to sink in, and then continued, "I have a present for you, for both celebration of your first werewolf and the past Christmas. I'm sorry we had to spend it running after the monster this year."

"Come on dad. I'm 17, not 7." Dean answered, but he could not help this stupid grin spreading on his face.

"No kidding?" John teased his eldest while tousling his hair. "Why do you assume I got you kid stuff? You're a man now. I think it's time for me to treat you like one."

"Really? I mean, thank you sir."

"I'm gonna need some z's, long drive tomorrow. But, I arranged you a really good grown-up _gift_." John looked at his son's eyes, "I assume you know what to do with _hired help_."

"Sir?"

"Oh, come on Dean! How many times I caught you on action? Let's stop pretending."

Dean's face suddenly turned into bright red color; could not figure out how to respond.

"This is going to be different." John continued. "Ain't gonna be like with high school girls. I got you the best one in the area, will be here in half an hour. And, Dean."

"Yes, sir?" it came out more like wheezing.

"I paid for the whole night; you don't have to retire early. But, try to keep it quite; these walls aren't thick enough."

For Dean's relief, his father did not continue and left his shame-shocked son alone in the room. After John closed his door, Dean jumped to the bathroom. His father was right, he had plenty of action with girls in high school; but it wasn't that common that he could hit the fourth base. They had never stayed in one town long enough for him to cover all the previous bases before convincing the girls the final step. Girls always needed some flirting, some kissing, some more kissing with a little bit fondling, and more kissing. One thing Dean Winchester knew about girls for sure was that they **loved** kissing. Not that Dean didn't like it, but so far he could only get laid handful of times although the girls he had made out with were close to fifty. Yeah, he was counting; sue him.

He started the shower without losing anytime. He had never been with a prostitute before and was not sure how he was feeling about it. But, man! There was something so exciting at knowing for sure he was going to hit the goal tonight. He felt stupid putting aftershave for a… _hired_ _help_… but; who cared? Dean loved smelling nice. And John told him that the girl was one of the best. Girl? Maybe it's going to be a woman? Fuck! like Elisabeth Shue in that movie with that stupid actor, Dick!olas Cage? Could it be? Would John do something like that? His father had told him that Dean was a man now, so maybe. Oh, man! OK, OK… It did not matter how old she was, Dean was sure he was going to remember tonight with a huge smile for a very long time. Dad said he got the best. Fuck, **the** freaking best! Dean could not wait for this stupid half hour to pass.

XXX

When the door rang, Dean had changed his hair style three times and his shirt ten. His heart was beating so loud that he was sure the hooker was going to think it was his first time. He opened the door, trying to look cool, cocking his eyebrow like he knew girls loved. But it wasn't the 30-something-hooker-with-a-golden-heart, at the door. It wasn't the girl-next-door type either. There was a boy at the door. A freaking boy! Probably lost or something; Dean should've checked before answering the door.

"Yeah?"

"You must be Ted?" The boy asked with a very sweet voice. He was young, really young; definitely younger than Dean -or Ted, his alias for the last gig.

"And you?"

The boy responded entering the room with a bright smile on his face. "I'm Billy, but you can call me anything you want handsome."

Dean did get that there was a misunderstanding. He did, but he was too confused and shocked to be able to answer. There was a freaking boy in the room and Dean knew he was not the pizza boy either. Billy took this chance to get close to the young hunter.

"Your _daddy_ told me you might be shy. You have no reason to be sugar, I'll help you."

Dean stopped the boy when the soft hands met his callused ones.

"I'm sorry kid. But there's a misunderstanding."

"What?" Billy's eyes opened with curiosity and what Dean might call fear.

"I was… expecting a girl. I mean, no offense, but I'm not… you know."

Billy's hazel eyes clouded, "But, he asked for me, specifically."

"No, no, no… can't be. He knows that I'm not… you know; I'm into girls. I've never been with…"

"Maybe, he wants you to learn a thing or two, hmmm?" It wasn't the first time Billy tutored some twinks the art of pleasure for their sugar daddy. But, none of them had claimed that they were into girls. Maybe, the client was shy and could not ask this Adonis openly and ad thought this would be an easy way. It would not be stupidest thing a john did but that guy looked anything but shy. Seeing a jacket too big for Ted in the room, it was more likely that the guy was watching everything while hiding somewhere. Maybe the whole thing Ted was pulling was an act, could never tell what kind of kink the clients had. Whatever the reason, Billy did not really care. The guy had paid the money; he was going to get its worth. If he did lose a paid costumer, Seville would take it from his ass. There was no way Billy was going to leave the place without doing his job. He definitely did not need another training period with Seville.

Dean was completely lost. Was this a joke? Was John going to come out from his room laughing his ass off? He was not really expecting Dean to bang a kid, right? But when thought about it, Dean was not expecting his dad to offer him a prostitute period, male or female. So, he was in the unknown zone right now. Did John think he was bi, and trying to show that he was OK with this? Maybe John was bi? The kid mentioned learning something. Was this a way to showing his preferences to his son? No, no, no! Dean was not going to think about his dad having sex, never mind the orientation.

"Hey, relax. I'm not gonna do anything you don't want to." Billy had to take some control, the twink was freaking out. "And believe me, it's not too different than with a girl, I mean, an ass is an ass; right?"

Fuck! Dean had never… he had imagined it, imagined it a lot; but he had never thought it could be more than a fantasy. Backdoor acrtion! He had read so many forums, and watched so many porn about it that he could write an essay about it. Jimmy from the Somerville High told everyone it was sooo much better than the regular sex. Although Dean could not persuade even one girl to try so far, he was sure it would be awesome. But, but… doing it with a dude? Wouldn't it make Dean gay or something?

"If you want I can keep my panties on. You don't have to see anything you don't want to." Billy offered as if he could see right through Dean's mind. He got one step closer and added; his lips were dangerously close to the hunter's ear, "The same with the blow job, a mouth is a mouth. I can make it feel real good, believe me. My deep throat is legendary."

OK, now Dean was seriously considering banging the kid. And it wasn't only because of the legendary deep throat offer. Yeah that was a hard to resist offer, but also there was something with this boy. His breath was burning hot against Dean's neck and he smelled like… Dean did not have enough blood in his brain at the moment to decide what the boy exactly smelled like; but he really wanted to smell him more. And deep throat? Come on, it did not even have to be legendary. He really hoped that the whole thing was not a very bad, cruel prank.

Billy saw the change in Ted's eyes; he was going to roll with it. Thank god! This john was really good looking. Billy had never had someone like him before. He had mostly been with old guys and they had always asked some freaky shit. Seville's customers always asked for freaky shit. This one did not look like that. He looked terrified to have sex with a boy. Billy dared to hope it would be a nice night for a change. For once, it could be something he would not end up praying to forget. He hoped that the scary sugar daddy would not come out and join the act, changing everything for worse. The guy was huge, tough looking and scary-… Enough! It was time to work now, not daydreaming.

Billy slowly closed the distance between them; his scent became completely bewitching. Dean could not take his eyes from the hazel ones that were focused on his lips. He wanted to say something, anything… but nothing formed in his mind. And then, the boy opened his pink lips a little bit; angling his head. Dean could see the pink, wet tongue peeking between the shining lips. Then their lips connected. Dean was experienced with kissing; he had enough practice with many girls in different high schools. But something with this kid, this Billy, was different. It was different from the very beginning, from the moment he felt those lips touched his; Dean knew he was going to love kissing him. His nervousness gradually left him; lust took its place with a throbbing pace. Dean held the boy's neck without even realizing. His other hand was at the small of the boy's back; he slowly pulled Billy toward himself.

Dean was never going to complain again about how much girls loved kissing because apparently he was enjoying it way too much too. He was so happy with just kissing that he did not want to do anything else. He would be totally content, lying down with Billy and making out all night. He realized that would not be the case when his very interested prick jumped under his pants with the slightest touch to the boy's legs. It was not going to be the case then. He was going to… oh God, if only he could stop kissing these delicious lips.

Billy was happy; as happy as he could be with a john. This one was not only good-looking, he was kissing like…- he did not know like what. Not that many of his _customers_ wanted him to kiss and the ones who did, enjoyed biting. Seville himself loved biting. The guy had always told Billy that he enjoyed the taste of his boys' blood, that he could tell from that taste if they had behaved or not. Billy knew it was not the case since not once his blood told Seville that Billy had been good. Their so called kissing had always ended with punishments. But this john was just kissing him; kissing him nice and long. He acted like he actually enjoyed 'just' kissing. And Billy did not require that needy touch of the impressive prick to know that was the fact.

Billy liked being a tutor, considering the alternative. He obviously did not have the chance much, but having the control –even though it was not a total control- was nice. He enjoyed not being thrown around, pushed down or tied down. Although, in this case he was not given the specifics of what he was supposed to teach, so he was a little worried. He did not see the usual instruments that his clients used. There was no cuffs, no paddles, no… actually there was nothing. So, maybe it was not a teaching job. Whole deal was confusing from the beginning. He had felt it at the moment Seville called for him. The guy was way too nervous with the sugar daddy. He asked Billy to do whatever it takes to make him happy. And if Billy did not know better, he would have thought Seville was scared of the client. But Seville had always been the man who scared the people, not the other way around. So it had o be something else.

OK, enough idling. He had to initiate next step since if he left it to the john, they might never do anything other than kissing. Although Billy did not know what he was exactly hired for, he was sure that the guy did not pay for him only to kiss his boy. Seville's boys were never cheap. Slowly, he pulled the young man toward himself while lowering his lips. He passed through the newly shaved neck with few licks and kisses. Making sure his body slid through that attention seeking cock, Billy slowly kneeled in front of Ted.

The kid was going down on him. When that smooth face pressed over his hard cock, Dean was almost loosing it. He held himself tight for couple of seconds. When he came back, he realized the soft fingers already found their way into his underwear, taking the aching organ out. He watched Billy licking the tip of his dark red shaft. The kitten-like touches were going to kill him if Billy would not take it in anytime soon. But the boy looked so freaking sexy like that, napping on his precum. Fuck! He was so damn sexy.

"Christ! Billy, just… please take it in. Please."

Ted sounded like crying. Billy knew, although most of the clients loved listening to his sobs, it would not be appreciated if he made a client cry. So, he took the prick inside his mouth right away. Ted was close, Billy could tell. But considering how young he was, probably it would not be a problem if he made him cum so soon. He took it in slowly; bobbing his head up and down while turning it around the organ. With every down motion he took a little bit more, until his nose pressed to the base of the penis. Ted made a lovely whimpering sound when his prick passed Billy's throat.

"Billy. I'm … I'm gonna… God!"

Billy decided in case the _daddy_ was watching he would prefer a show, so he took the penis out and let the guy to cum on his face.

This was the most beautiful scene Dean had ever witnessed. He cummed so much, he almost covered the boy's face. Billy looked so beautiful covered with his jizz. Then, the boy licked his penis again. Fuck! Dean was going to lose his mind watching his cock disappearing inside this hot mouth, coming back all cleaned and shining.

"Fuck!"

Billy smiled. Ted was enjoying this and he was showing his pleasure with every breath he took. He kept looking at Billy with lust, awe and gratitude… Gratitude was not something Billy was used to. His clients had always expected him to be grateful to them; for letting him to touch their _precious_ cocks, to eat their _elite_ cum, to be trained by their _noble_ hands… But not this one; he was not only feeling it, he was showing his appreciation freely. Billy might even have enjoyed the feeling if he did not catch the eyes watching him from the peep-hole on the wall. The hole was covered well, but Billy was good at his job; figuring out where the client was and what they want you to do was half the job. So, the _daddy_ was watching. Ted either deserved an Oscar or he had no idea what was going on. Billy really hoped it was the first case. He did not want this pretty boy to be a victim of that scary guy. But, it was not Billy's problem. He was expected to put a show and that's what he'd do. He expertly wiped the jizz on his face using Ted's cock and cleaned the still hard organ in his mouth; extracting beautiful moans from the young man.

XXX

Azazel's eyes –through John Winchester's body- were locked on the Winchester boys. Little Sammy was darn sexy on his knees, giving head to his older brother. Azazel had been furious when he had found that his favorite special boy had been with the fucking he-witch, been turned into a high-class hustler, been rented to sick pervs… Of course Seville had no idea about the boy's destiny; he only had stolen the son of a hunter who had killed his mate. For Seville, it was only fair to kidnap the son of his enemy and add him to his exclusive brothel for pervs. Azazel had almost burnt the freaking he-witch right there and then when he finally had found him. The guy had been a total pain in the ass. It took the demon years to figure out where the boy was since Seville was paranoid with the hiding spells- John Winchester was not the only one after him or his boys. But the witch had come with an excellent plan to return the future boy-king to his family and to protect him against any further threat.

For Azazel, it would not really matter if the boy-king was a hustler or a hunter or selling crappy cheeseburgers in a rundown bar; he was not a prude. But, he needed Sam to be sharp, strong and ready when the time eventually comes. What chance a hustler could have against the other special kids when they were competing to become the boy-king. That was, if the poor kid could live long enough under those conditions. Seville's boys had it hard; hard even for underage hustlers' standards. Although the witch used all his art to keep his boys healthy and alive, Azazel saw how they had been used mercilessly. He watched how Seville cleaned Sam's skin from the nasty welts, cuts and bruises; there was no need for an explanation to understand it was a daily deal for all the boys. And Azazel knew that no matter how much magic their owner used to keep their body living, there was a limit on the amount of torture human soul could endure.

Seville deserved some credit for his training skills though; the scene playing in front of the demon was exquisite. Apparently, Sam had learned his lessons well during the last five years with Seville. Azazel wished he could get in there and join the fun the Winchester boys having. He would definitely enjoy that little mouth around his –oh, John's!- cock. Knowing how devastating it would be for the hunter to do such thing would definitely double the pleasure. But he could not jeopardize the relation between John and his son. Azazel knew that Dean, being a horny teenager he was, would never feel as much guilt for fucking his long-lost brother. He would definitely feel horrible, but only enough to devote his life for him; not to a degree to drown himself in bottles like John already was only inches away from doing so. With a slight nudge, the hunter might end up killing himself and leave the boys alone before finishing Sam's very necessary training. Azazel was nothing if not patient, he could wait. After his job was done here, he'd go get himself couple of virgins to defile just to get the edge off. But again, it did not mean he could not enjoy the show.

Damn! Little Sammy had learnt very well with Seville. When his hazel eyes met with Johns' through the small peep-hole, the boy kept doing whatever he was doing without a flinch. Azazel felt John's cock came to life under his pants. Too bad the hunter was not awake watching the show. He could imagine how hard John would have tried to get free, to save his sons, to stop this wrongdoing. John would definitely recognize his son, although the kid had changed tremendously. He was no longer the kid with cute little face on his chubby body, but a tall teenager with little-to-non meat covering the long bones. Nevertheless, the hunter would have recognized him and tried everything in his power to stop Dean to screw his little brother. Oh, well; no need to dwell on would-have's now. Azazel would settle with the youngest Winchester's performance. The little devil –how he loved the expression- was now playing with his older brother's jizz which was spread all over his face. Azazel watched Dean's not-yet-soften-prick, covered with cum to disappear between the fucked out lips only to reappear all clean and shining with Sam's saliva.

OK, maybe just watching was not going to be enough. Considering how horny the young hunter was, the whole thing might not finish for a long time, and there was a limit on Azazel's patience. So, John's hand should do the work until the demon was ready for the virgins. Azazel felt how heavy the hunter's sack was. John probably had not had a lucky break for a while. And it seemed like running after a werewolf in the blizzard with his teenage boy next to him all the time had been hard on privacy; there was enough juice in these balls to keep Azazel happy for a while. He wished John could know how he was going to erupt watching his boys banging each other while moving the hunter's hand over his erect penis. It's going to be a fun night.

XXX

Dean was mesmerized by the way the boy licking him clean. His prick was held with such elegance and care that it was maddening. Billy's face was soft without any facial hair and slick with spunk and spit; making the slide of his dick over the delicious looking cheeks overly sensual. The boy's tiny tongue was peeking between the fucked-out lips now and then, sliding over that sensitive spot under the head of his cock. Dean was getting harder again before having a chance to soften completely.

Billy did not stop until his face was cleared from the jizz and Ted's prick was ready to go again. He looked at the beautiful green eyes locked on him and put his best mischievous smile. This trick was seriously good-looking but what intrigued Billy was that he was treating him real nice. Ted had not tried to push himself further inside his throat like the rest of his customers, not tried to choke him; not even pulled his hair. He could certainly do all of these and more. He might be young and looked like a twink but he was strong, really strong. He certainly was not a muscle gun, but Billy could feel the strength hidden in the tightening muscles under his hands. But strangely, Billy was not afraid of him. Ted was looking at him in such a way that it made him feel safe. Even though he could feel the _daddy_'s dark eyes on him, he felt secure as if this youngster could protect him.

But he knew better. He was never safe, not with a client or without. Also, Billy was not blind to the scars on the firm abdomen in front of him. He did not have to guess who gave this beautiful boy these nasty scars. Not all the masters could heal their boys like Seville. Suddenly panic started to rise inside Billy. Was that the reason the guy rented him? It had to be. He had this really good looking boy at home; why else would he hire someone else? He could not heal his boy and probably had not wanted too many scars on his pretty face so, decided renting one of Seville's boys. He was going to go really hard on him then. Shit! Why did he start thinking about it? He should not spend his time on what would or would not happen; he was not paid to worry. He was here to give them whatever they ask and maybe pray that they would not break any bones. Broken bones did hurt like a bitch for days, even after Seville healed them.

Billy shut the door on the panicking thoughts and stood up. He got closer to his young client's face to give him another kiss, carefully, in case this customer did not like the taste of his own spunk. But apparently Ted did not mind; he caught the offered lips with passion; his tongue invading Billy's mouth, sucking his kiss. Billy felt his feet lifted off from the floor. Strong arms hugged him tightly, one under his butt securely holding him him. Billy wrapped his legs around the lusty waist to hold his weight but did not let the kiss go. Ted carried him gingerly towards the queen bed. And he was so different from the other tricks; instead of dragging him like a stray dog, this one was carrying him like his bride. He did not throw him to the bed either; bent over and carefully placed him on it without minding the stress he was putting on his own back. But what affected Billy most was how the young man looked at him. Ted looked at him with something in his eyes, like… like love. Not that Billy could recognize love; he had never seen it before. But it felt like he remembered being loved; from an old memory maybe? Or from a dream? As if he had seen these green eyes pouring love onto him before. He could feel the love flooding through them; washing him, making him forget where he was or who.

Dean was lost in the boy's eyes. He did not want to quit kissing, not even for a moment. The boy was so delicious, even the foul taste of his spunk could not change it. But there was something in the boy's eyes; something Dean could not put his finger on. He could sense the fear and pain inhabiting there; but they were not what affected him. Was that hope he saw in those hazel eyes? Was this too young boy hoping that Dean could help him, save him from his life? Dean would do it. He would do anything to clear that pain and fear. He would do anything to make the boy's smile to reach his eyes; anything to keep him safe, keep this enticing scent close. He buried his head in the boy's delicate neck to inhale the captivating scent. A very quite moan rose from the boy and Dean could not help his grin. He attacked the same point just above the boy's collar bone and a very seductive sigh told him that he was right about the sensitive spot. He kept licking, sucking and kissing the boy's neck, pulling delicious noises from the youth under him. The boy was getting restless, but it was obvious that he was also trying to hold himself. Dean stopped his ministrations and raised his head,

"You don't have to stop yourself, Billy. I want you to enjoy it too."

Billy did not understand this john at all. He had been expecting that there would be an end for all this soft, sensual touches; that his client would replace them with a cruel hand. But so far, Ted kept treating him like he was somebody. Unintentionally his eyes slid to the peep-hole. When he confirmed that there was no objection in the dark eyes staring at them he answered,

"Okay."

Ted's mouth, which had founded those points on his neck, was now moving down. The strong hands were working on his shirt, opening the buttons one by one. With every inch of skin emerging, Ted's mouth was there to play, kiss, lick or suck. Billy did not understand what was happening to his body. He had never, ever enjoyed any of the touches of his tricks before. He could hardly raise his prick even when they had directly worked on it. But now, with this john, he could feel his cock was hard, heavy and desperately seeking some attention. His nerves were screaming and it took all of Billy's training to hold himself not to hump on the leg grazing his crotch. He had hard time keeping his hands under control too. His whole body went crazy. His lungs were not working properly, his breathing got heavy, he could not keep sounds running from his mouth and he was shaking all over. When he felt the hot tongue passing by his nipples, he could not help but yell.

"Please!"

"Please what baby?" He could feel Ted's smile even though he could not see it.

He could not answer. He was supposed to teach the boy, wasn't he? He was supposed to be helping a _shy_ boy. But this one, oh! he knew everything. He knew how to touch, how much pressure to apply, how long to keep… he knew everything. But why? Why was he doing all these to him, to a hustler? Was _daddy_ getting off with the show maybe? He wanted to watch how good his boy was, what he could do? Billy lost the ability of constructing his thoughts when Ted's skilful tongue passed over his navel. He squeezed the sheets tight not to push the blond head further down, towards his angry, rebellious cock.

Dean loved the sounds he was pulling from the boy, loved the way the lad was trembling under him. He had no idea he could do these to a boy, to a rent boy. But, fuck! He felt the each sound echoing in his heart; each trembling was going straight to his cock. He felt the boy was trying to control his hips, which brought the realization of there was another penis next to his, needing urgent attention. His mouth was close to the boy's groin now. Was he going to do _it_? The boy apparently wanted. Duh! Who wouldn't? But Dean had never even thought about doing this. He had done it to girls before. They had been all shy but always dripping at the end. Some had smelled funny, but Dean had done it anyways, even if it was only to get reciprocation. But to a boy? He could say there wasn't as much hustle; at least he knew exactly where to touch; how different it could be from his own. He was sucking rest of the boy's body anyway; it should not be much different. And what was the worst case scenario, he could just stop if he did not like it. What was the boy gonna do, not going to prom with him?

Billy heard Ted snorting right on top of his belly. He snorted while sucking under his navel! Was he planning something? Was he going to tantalize him? Was he going to mock him because he stupidly expected getting pleasure from a john? Was he-… The fingers unzipping his jeans and seeking his cock stopped Billy's fears. The hand was so hot on his prick; holding it firmly but gentle at the same time. Billy was going to explode when the so-skilled tongue licked over his length. He had experienced so called blow jobs before; but they had always involved more teeth than lips. No one had ever put gentle licks like these over his prick before. And god, it was unbelievably amazing. When Ted finally sucked his cock, Billy literally saw white. The john's performance might not be the greatest but that gentle sucking was just perfect for Billy. It was warm, wet and noisy; and Billy was afraid he might cum right away. He could not afford risking emptying his balls into a client's mouth.

"Ted! Sir! Please. Ted…I'm.. I can't… please."

Dean could not dare to let the lad cum into his mouth. Although the boy smelled delicious all over, he was afraid that spunk might leave a foul taste or smell. He took the organ out and started using his hand to bring the boy to the end. And the boy came; like he was dying. The too thin body was stretched impossibly, eyes shut and teeth squeezed. Dean drank the view in front of him. He felt a sudden jealousy when he heard that the boy was calling his alias and not his name.

"Call me Dean, angel. Will you?"

"Dean…" Billy managed calling between heavy breaths. He was swimming in his post orgasmic haze, the pleasure covered all his senses and pushed the fears away.

Dean watched the boy for a little while, enjoying the delicious pink color the soft cheeks turned into. And then he gave a tentative try to the smell of the boy's sperm lying on his skinny belly. It did not smell any different than his own; maybe less strong. Although he was dying with curiosity, he decided against tasting it. He really did not want to risk anything shadowing tonight's experience.

The boy was finally recovering. The hazel eyes were open again but with the fear residing in them. He was worrying his lips like crazy. And he looked so much younger now. Dean reached the reddened lips and saved them from the white teeth's torture. The boy opened his mouth instinctively for Dean's fingers.

"You look so beautiful, baby." He wanted to tell the boy that he was safe with Dean, that he did not need to worry about anything anymore, that he got him, that he'd never, ever let anything bad happen to him… But his brain stopped working when the little pink tongue peaked between those lips and worked on his thumb. Dean realized his cock was relentless underneath him. He let his thumb run a little deeper inside the hot mouth and enjoyed every sensation the boy gave him.

Billy was completely lost. He was an experienced hustler; he had been working for Seville for years. But this client was so different than all the others who had hired him before. He knew that Seville asked way too much money for his boys. They were special, not your regular street hustler. People, rich people, sick people would come to Seville. They paid sackful of money to do whatever they pleased with his boys, whatever too painful or too dangerous to do with others. So, Billy did not get why anyone would pay that much money only to do the stuff that could be easily done with a regular hustler. Why would anyone pay for Seville's boys while they can get it for couple of hundreds tops? Hell, Ted –no, Dean- did not have to pay anything. He could get anyone with these green eyes, sinful lips. Dean could even convince them to pay him instead.

And what was the deal with the freaking name. Billy was almost going to remember someone named Dean; from the past, before Seville... His past was completely in dark. He did not know whether it was Seville's doing or because of plain human psychology, but he could not remember anything. And it had not mattered before; he belonged to Seville, no need to remember anything else. But now, with these sparkling green eyes looking at him; for the first time he wanted to remember; to know why he felt so close to those eyes, why the name was touching somewhere inside his gut, why he wanted to hug him and never let go.

But the eyes from the peep hole came to his focus and the magic was gone. He was a hustler, paid for whole night and he had a job to do. He opened his legs to give 'Dean' a better access. He hugged the slim waist with his legs and reached down for the impressive prick to guide it to its rightful place.

"Oh! I… I need to put condom."

Condom? Why would he need condom? Seville kept his boys clean and healthy; it was given. But hey, client gets what client asks; but he did not carry condoms.

"I don't have any."

"I got it somewhere in here." Dean was baffled. What kind of hustler goes without condom? Dean might not have much experience but he knew this was bad. If the kid used to do it without protection, then… No, no, he did not want to think about it. He slid the condom over his throbbing cock and was back again on top of the boy.

"Do… do you need some prep?"

"What do you mean?" This client was so different and Billy was having really hard time to understand him. What did he mean that if Billy _needed_ anything? Billy was here to satisfy his clients' needs not the other way around.

"I mean. Am I supposed to open you up or something? Lube? I don't think I have lube."

"I have some lube if that's what you want. And if you like me opened up, I can do it too." Then he asked tentatively, "Do you want me to?"

"Yeah. I guess. I don't want you to hurt."

Billy reached his jeans and took the little tube he brought. Some clients did not like their precious cocks to get chafed so he always carried some lube. But he had never been with anyone asking him to open up before. Seville made sure his boys were tight as virgin after each client. And, the clients did enjoy the tightness. The more Billy was screaming, the more he was bleeding, the harder his clients were cumming. But again, this john was different. He apparently did not want Billy to hurt. Oh, well, he'll open himself then. Maybe _daddy_ wanted some show.

Billy lay down on the bed and pulled his knees up, presenting a generous view of his genitals. He made sure angling himself correctly so that the peep-hole could cover the show he was putting and slid one lubed finger in his tight pucker. Dean's eyes were glued to the thin finger disappearing inside the tight hole. He was watching it with the same awe and enthusiasm of a ten years' old in a magic show and Billy could not think of another word to describe it but adorable. When he upgraded to two fingers and started scissoring; the impatient hands of the young man found their place on Billy. He stroked, pet and caressed every inch of the slim body. When Billy joined his third finger into the game, he heard a whimper rising from his client.

"Billy!"

"We can start whenever you want."

"Are you… you sure I can…" Dean made an absurd gesture with his hands, "fit in?"

Thrust this john to ask the most ridiculous questions; of course it would fit; Billy had gotten so much bigger things than a penis in there. But he could not banter a client.

"Don't worry."

But Dean did not shove himself in as Billy expected. He gave him a questionable look and continued,

"Keep going. I really don't want you to get hurt, baby. I don't have much experience in this, but I can see that you need more prep."

He was right. Billy needed time for his hole to be relaxed enough to accept Dean's cock without pain. But, he had never kept a customer waiting for so long before, he was not supposed to indulge himself when a client waiting with an angry red prick. Maybe he should have lied, told him that he was ready. Billy could take that pain easily without showing. But before he could say anything, he felt his lips were attacked by Dean's luscious ones. The young man kissed him with the same passion; long and wet while his big hands were stroking Billy's cock gently. Billy was going to lose himself in the world of sensations. Like everything else with this john, the feeling of something penetrating his ass was pleasing. Before long, he started moaning under the young man, his uncontrollable hips were humping into the firm hand. When Dean left his mouth for a deep breath, he could not help but beg him to start fucking.

"I'm ready. Dean, please. I'm ready."

"You sure this time?"

"Please… Fuck me already." He was afraid that any second this pleasure might turn into something bad and wanted to get as much as he still could. He was sure he would not have a chance like this ever again.

Dean was already having hard time controlling himself, so he did not let the boy continue begging even though he enjoyed being begged so prettily. After using excessive amount of lube he aligned himself and pushed as gently as he could. The asshole slowly gave way to the intruder. Although he wanted to see every second of the penetration, Dean could not take his eyes from the boy's face. He had to be sure that it was all pleasure and not pain making Billy squirm under him. The heat, the pressure, the tightness was incredible. It was a great challenge to control himself, not to push all the way and start pumping right away. When he finally bottomed, he could not keep his eyes open.

"Baby, you're fucking amazing."

"Please… just fuck me. Please."

Dean opened his eyes and drank the view of the wanton body trembling under him. He was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen; grinding himself on Dean's cock. Dean could not hold himself any longer; trying to be as gentle as possible he pulled himself almost all the way and pushed again into the furnace searing him with pleasure. When he was sure that the boy was not in pain, he securely increased his tempo. When he pushed a fourth time into the channel, he felt a sudden shudder in the boy. He was going to stop right away afraid of hurting the kid but he quickly realized it was pleasure making Billy go crazy. He kept the same angle for the next push to receive the same effect from the kid. It was amazing the way the boy was tightening around his cock, eyes rolling back and his voice… He must have found the kid's prostate. Yeah, Dean knew about prostate, being a teenage boy meant non-discriminative reading when it came to sex. He raised the boy's legs so that Billy could wrap them around his waist and started going postal.

Billy was lost; all his training as well as his ability to form coherent thoughts were gone. Dean was pounding into him but it was nothing like his previous experiences. The prick was forcing itself inside his ass with an incredible force but all Billy could feel was pleasure; especially when it was pushing right… right there. He could not control his body, his heels were poking into Dean's ass, his hands were holding the taut arms tight enough to leave bruises, and his voice was fleeing from his lungs… Billy had no idea what he was saying but he was loud; moaning, yelling, begging… In his haze Billy hardly heard Dean talking to him,

"Are you gonna come for me baby boy? Come for me, Billy. Come on, babe."

And Billy came. Just like that. Without stroking himself. With only the occasional squeeze between their bodies when Dean pushed balls deep, and that incredible sensation in his ass. He spilled all over his and Dean's belly repeating a single word like a hymn:

"Dean, Dean, Dean…"

Dean had thought that the boy was tight before, now he was a fucking vise. The warm channel was clenching on him; pulling his orgasm by force, milking every single drop of sperm left in his balls. He kept coming for what felt like hours. When he was sure that there was nothing left inside him to spill, and his prick stopped twitching like crazy, he carefully left the tightness engulfing him. He raised his eyes to the boy and for the first time, he saw the hazel eyes smiling; smiling at him.

"You're amazing, Billy. Fucking amazing."

Billy could not say anything at first because what came to his tongue was plain stupid. Thankfully his training was coming back before he blathered. But these green eyes…

"Dean… " his voice was all scratchy. How much had he yelled for god's sake?

"Shhh, it's OK. Let's get some rest, huh? I don't know you baby boy, but I do need to catch up my breath."

And just like that, he rolled over, lying on his back. Billy kept looking at him, not knowing what to do. But Dean did not left him in vain; pulled him towards his chest, hugged him tightly. Billy positioned his head on the wide shoulder offered to him, and placed his arms around the still pounding chest. He let himself indulge in this dream; listening to the soothing heart beat and repeated in his head over and over what he could not confess out loud, 'I love you'.


	2. Chapter 2

**A gift for a man**

Billy knew he was in a dream. He was warm, painless and felt in peace. It had to be a dream. He saw those green eyes looking at him again, but from a different face, a younger face; from a kid, no older than the age he was now. But the eyes were the same; looking at Billy with the same intensity, same love. The kid ran towards him and hugged him tight. Billy listened to the heart-beat between the tiny arms and regardless the size of the arms he felt safe. But the dream changed suddenly, something pulled him from the safety of the arms. He was being taken, he was not going to see him again, never going to feel safe again, never… The panic rose in his chest and he cried with the all strength his lungs had:

"De! Deeee!"

Dean woke up with the shaking of the body snuggled to him. Instinctively, he hugged him tight like he had done with Sammy, when his brother had had those nightmares. But the boy did not wake up, his quivers only got worse and then, he screamed something Dean had not heard for years. The way Billy calling him was so disturbingly similar to his long lost baby brother; Dean could not help but whispered the name still burning his tongue:

"Sammy..."

The boy opened his eyes, wet with unshed tears; looked at Dean full of fear. Looked so young, so innocent, so similar to… Could he be…? No, no! Dad told that he had not made it.

"Shh. It's OK. You were having a bad dream I guess."

Billy could not answer at first. He was used to having bad dreams; whenever he was not passed out due to pain or the potions, the nightmares were always there. But, he had never slept with a customer before. He was not supposed to sleep. And as if sleeping on the job was not a big enough crime, he woke up the client! He was going to pay for it now, for sure.

"I'm sorry." He was so scared the words were hardly audible.

"It's OK. No big deal. You feeling OK?"

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to sleep. Please-"

"Billy. Look at me! Look at me, baby. What do you think is gonna happen? I told you it's OK. Come here."

Dean had to pull the scared kid into his arms; hugged him tight, put small kisses on his head inhaling his sweet smell.

"You have nothing to scare of, OK? You're safe with me. I got you. OK? I never let you get hurt."

Billy wanted to believe. It would be so easy to believe. But he knew it was impossible. He knew there was no running from Seville. The man could probably bring his boys back from death if he wanted to. Seville! He was late. Seville was going to kill him.

"Oh! It's late. I… I should leave."

"No, it's not late. We still have time. John told me he paid for all night; we still have at least 5 hours. Stay with me? Please?"

Dean did not let the boy run from his lap. He did not want to leave him; not now, not in five hours, not ever. It was obvious what the boy was going through in his life. Probably he had an asshole for a pimp. As if a better man could pimp underage boys? A very dark voice in his mind asked him what kind of man would fuck underage boys. He himself might be not legal in many states; but he knew it did not make it right.

"You called me Sammy?" the boy asked, his head still buried in Dean's chest.

"I… Yeah, I guess I did. I don't know why. When you called me 'De' I… I just remembered someone else calling me 'De', his name was Sam."

"I'm really sorry I woke you up."

"It's OK. I don't wanna waste my time with you by sleeping anyway."

So Dean wanted to keep going. Of course! Apparently, the guy – Dean had called him John- paid for a show for all night. He slowly moved his hands between their bodies to reach Dean's prick.

"Billy? What are- Oh! Baby, you don't have to-. Fuck!"

The boy's touch was so soft and smooth that his prick immediately left the tiredness behind and started seeking more attention regardless of what Dean was saying. But, Dean could not do it. Not while the kid was in this state of mind and not while Dean was thinking of Sammy.

"Billy, please stop baby."

And Billy stopped. Of course, he stopped; he was to do whatever he was asked. But, when he did not serve the client, he was getting really anxious; afraid of doing something wrong.

"Are you hungry?" Dean asked. He needed some diversion and his stomach was growling like a caveman.

Billy was not supposed to eat. He already ate today and Seville liked to keep his boys small and skinny; Sam was already getting too tall for his job. But if a customer asked him to eat, he would. He could always throw up afterwards.

"If you want me to eat."

"I'm hungry and gonna warm up some pizza, you like pizza? It's meat lover's special."

Billy was confused again, his eyes slid towards the peep-hole to have an idea of what he should do.

"Where you looking?"

Oh, shit! He was caught. It was supposed to be a role-play, but he kept looking at the audience like a rookie.

"Nothing. Yes, I like pizza." Billy tried to deflect the conservation.

But Dean already got that feeling. Something was wrong. Something had been off from the start but he was too horny to realize it probably. He followed the trajectory of the boy's eyes and he too saw the peep-hole hiding inside the stupid painting.

"What the hell!"

Somebody was watching them? The boy knew? Wasn't that wall of John's room? No fucking way!

"Was someone watching us?" When the boy did not answer he raised his voice. "Billy! Was someone watching us? Answer me!"

"I… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have… I'm sorry…"

"I'm not angry at you, just tell me." Dean tried to calm him down while putting on his jeans as fast as he could.

The kid only nod, his fear was like blanket covering him. Dean took his sawed-off from the bag under Billy's terrified eyes. He stood next to John's door, giving his back to the wall.

"Sir! you there?"

When he blasted into the room all Dean saw was his father lying down on the floor and it was definitely not in 'let me rest a bit' style either. With a quick check up, Dean made sure that he was alive and there was no life threatening injuries.

Billy tried to calm himself but something was seriously wrong here. Dean -who he was thinking so highly of minutes ago- was armed so fast and easy that … that... Crap! He was stupid. So stupid! The shy, kind and loving persona was obviously an act. The guy was so comfortable and sleek with the guns, there was no way it was his first time with a weapon, or hundredth; he was clearly a professional. And the way he entered the room; smooth and efficient… Billy was just plain dumb. He should have known that there was something wrong; the guy was so freaking nice. Nobody would be nice to a hooker. Not this nice. Not to Seville's boys. He was probably planning to make Billy so relaxed and trusting, then kill him like a sick bastard he was. Billy knew when the boys got too old, they would go to a job and never come back. He had listened to the horror stories about how some people would pay a fortune to watch life draining from the eyes of dying boys. Although Billy was not too old, he heard Seville was complaining about his ever growing height. Maybe, he was not sellable anymore? But he had more customers than the rest of the boys. Surely, he was still valuable to Seville. Probably Seville did not know these johns' plans.

It didn't matter; he should leave now, while the trick was still busy in the room. He got up as fast as he could and put on his jeans and the jacket, not bothering with the rest of his clothes. He had to run and find Seville as fast as possible.

When Dean got out of the room, he saw the boy was running out.

"Billy! Where you going?"

But Billy did not stop. Dean could see him only for a moment; enough to recognize the disappointment, fear and betrayal in the beautiful face. Of course the kid was running away. He saw someone watching them, probably thought they were some kind of perverts. Then he realized the shut-gun he was carrying. Fool! He did not even think that normal people were not expecting you to take out a sawed-off from your bag right in the middle of cuddling. Poor kid probably thought he was mafia or something. But the kid left almost all his clothing here and it was freezing outside. End of December was no joke in Minnesota.

Dean wanted to run after the boy. All his instincts, his heart, his very essence wanted to find him and never let go. But his dad needed him. There was obviously something wrong, and he could not leave the man in here, vulnerable to anything coming after him. So the decision was made. He was going to carry John to Impala, and then he would look for the boy. He would find him, whatever it takes, Dean would find him. But first thing first…

XXX

It was way below freezing and there was not a soul in the street. Of course, no one in his right mind would be out at this weather. Billy tried to run as fast as he could but his clothes were made for the looks not for jogging in the foot high snow. On top of it, he left his pocket change –Seville did not allow his boys to carry much money, only for a short cab ride; just in case. Not that there were any cabs around. At 3 am, in such crappy neighborhood, it wasn't surprising. Running like that was not the smartest thing he did; but he had no other option. And Seville would find him, he always did. Billy just needed to hang on till 8, maybe 9 am; then Seville would send one of his dogs to bring Billy _home_. He would be furious thinking Billy tried to escape though. He might not –oh, who he was kidding, he definitely would not- wait for any explanation and go straight to the punishment.

God, it was like fucking Siberia! The breezy north wind was cutting through his skin like razor, easily passing through his jacket, making him feel completely naked. His jeans were soaked, getting heavier every second with icy water and he lost all the feeling in his feet. There was no way he could walk all the way to the other end of the town. The cold pushed other fears out and his tired brain trying full force on finding a quick solution. He could deal with the psycho trick or Seville later. Now he needed to find some place dry, and warm.

The doors he tried were all locked like a vault; of course in such neighborhood you should not expect anything else. Maybe he should have stayed with Dean. At least his death would be quicker. Right now, Billy was sure no gun could hurt as much as the cold he felt in his bones. He should think about a plan, anything to save him; but apparently the freaking cold froze his brain too. His thoughts were all going back to the time he had been sleeping with Dean; the warmness of the body next to him, the soothing heartbeat, the peace he felt… He should have let Dean to kill him. What the fuck was he living for fuck's sake? More torture? And he might have got a chance to eat some pizza too. It had been some time he had eaten anything; and so long he had had pizza. Dean was going to warm it too. Billy could give his right hand right now for something hot; he was not feeling it anyway.

Stay focus, damn it! Maybe he could find a shelter or some homeless people around. He could share a blanket with someone. Another person would help the heat, so they would allow him to squeeze in, right? Billy was tiny enough, he could squeeze anywhere. At least they might let him stay close; between warm bodies. He could let them do anything to him as long as they let him stay a little bit warmer. Maybe they had some fire too. His hands would appreciate some heat now. They might let him heat his hands and maybe give him some hot soup they were eating or…

This was not helping at all. He could not stay focused on any single thought long enough. And there was no one around, not a soul. Where the hell all the homeless people went? Maybe he should go back to the motel. Maybe Dean would let him in. He would, wouldn't he? Billy would beg, he would beg so prettily like he knew the tricks loved. He would let him fuck. He would beg for _daddy_ to fuck him too. The guy had not tried him yet; surely he would want to, wouldn't he? Maybe they had the pizza ready and let him eat a little bit. Or some hot coffee, just to warm his mouth a little bit; sure they would not want to put their cocks in a frozen mouth. Yeah, he did not have to eat; hot coffee would do. He did not even need the coffee if it was too much to ask; as long as they let him stay in the room. Dean's body would be so warm; it would heat him in an instant, like a furnace. And he would fuck him; keep him under his hot body. Yeah, he did not need coffee.

He knew he was tailspinning; he was cold, damn tired and could not even think straight for a minute long. Oh well, maybe he should let himself dive in the snow and let the cold do its job quicker. In some point it should stop hurting as much. Wasn't he supposed to go into a dream realm like the little match girl and die peacefully? Maybe he should stop walking; he was not covering much distance anyways and probably going in circles. He would just sit in snow and dream about the green eyes and the love he felt. He could pretend that it was real and he was happy and loved. At least he would die happy; he was not going to get anything better even if he kept living.

XXX

The only thing Dean could find on his father was some kind of tattoo(?) on his right shoulder. It was a bit faded on the edges but was big enough for Dean to notice it right away. It was not something he understood but he did not need to, to recognize it was a spell. Although it was quite late at night, he did not have much chance but calling Bobby to get some advice because there was nothing more disturbing than finding your father on the floor, under spell induced unconsciousness. OK, maybe finding that he had been watching you having sex with an underage hooker on top of that could be more disturbing, but that was it. Thank god, it did not take too long for Bobby to find what the spell was. It was a common but powerful mambo jumbo to put victims in sleep, vulnerable to any kind of manipulation. Bad news was it would be impossible for the victim to wake up until the tattoo faded away completely and there was no way to quicken the process. Good news was that it was not harmful in any other way, so the best thing to do was waiting for it to fade 'naturally' and keep the victim far from any danger. His father was probably under this spell for some time, maybe a day or maybe two. Regardless, there was a good chance that whoever put the spell on John knew where they were. And Dean knew witches were never good news; they never put a spell to do good by people. The witch was probably after something; something Dean was sure he would not like to give away. He could not fight against whoever the fugly was right now; not when his father in this condition. They had to run away and hide; but after Dean made sure that there were not any other tattoos or hex bags or any other crap hidden on his father or in their bags.

It took longer than Dean hoped to carry John to the car. The man was huge! They had to leave the town right away. They had to hide somewhere far, remote and safe until John was awake. But he could not leave Billy here. No way he was leaving the poor boy who had already had enough troubles in his life without some witch going after him because of the Winchesters. Dean already felt bad about what he had done to the kid -**a kid** for crying out loud.

When he carried their bags to the car, he realized how cold it was outside. Shit! The kid was out without much to protect him from the cold, leaving most of his clothing behind. He must be freezing right now; it'd been an hour, maybe more. He partly wished that the boy was living close by and was protected from this weather, and partly that he was not since it would be impossible to find him then. He did not have much choice; he would tour around few blocks few times to search for him. If he found the boy, awesome; if not, Dean did not want to think about it now.

XXX

Billy was not feeling cold anymore. He was feeling alright, a bit too warm even. But he was too tired to take his jacket off. It would be morning soon, Seville would be here. And he would have some hot chocolate maybe. Once, one of his clients had poured some hot chocolate on him to lick from his body. It had had burned a little of course, but the guy had poured some in his mouth too, and it was delicious. So good, and warm and sweet... Billy had some hot chocolate in his shoes right now. He did not remember when he got it, but it must be the reason why his feet felt so warm and mushy. He had to drink it now if he wanted it warm. So, he started to take his shoes off.

XXX

When he was passing the 27th street by the third time -completely panicked cause there was no sign of the kid- Dean realized there was a figure under the shadows in the corner. It would be impossible for him to see it in the dark if the shape was not shuffling. When he got closer, he realized with relief that it was Billy. The boy was trying to take his shoes off –why would he want to do that was beyond Dean- but there was something disturbingly wrong in his movements.

"Billy!"

But Billy did not hear him. When Dean tried to lift him the kid mentioned some nonsense about his feet being too warm and some hot chocolate.

"I'll get you some hot chocolate, OK. Come on, babe. Come with me, please?"

For Dean's surprise the boy did not resist or run away. But his walking was completely off, stumbling in every step. It did not take too long for Dean to realize the symptoms of hyperthermia; they had spent enough time in the mountains and John thought him well. Fuck! The boy needed to get warm right away; but they did not have the luxury of stopping anytime soon. He quickly undressed the boy from the wet clothes right on the street and placed him on top of John who was sleeping soundly on the back seat. It would be a lot better if he undressed John too; but the guy was like a giant squeezed tight into the car and Dean could not waste more time. Thank god, they still had the camping equipment from the werewolf hunt. He wrapped the boy to John with the emergency blanket and covered his head with insulating hat.

"OK, dad. Keep him warm now, please."

He cranked up the heat to max in the Impala and drove as fast as he could dare to leave the cursed town behind.

XXX

When they arrived to the hunting cabin John had prepared for in case of emergency, it had been more than two hours and there had been no sound coming from the back seat. Dean had not dared stopping the car to check during the trip, but thankfully both of the passengers were alive when they finally got their destination. It proved to be a big hassle to carry everyone to the cabin. Dean was tired, John was heavy and Billy… Billy was nothing heavy, but he too was unconscious and it scared the hell out of Dean. As soon as his sleepy companions were inside, he fired the fireplace and one of their emergency butane heaters. John looked fine, but Billy was still cold. Dean did not lose time, prepared the sleeping bag, placed the skinny boy inside and joined him completely naked. He tried to cover as much of the lanky body as he could while exhaling directly to boys face. After a while, he felt Billy pushed his face more into the crook of his shoulder, seeking more warmth and finally, after three long hours of constant worry, Dean felt relaxed.

XXX

Dean woke up to the whistling of the kettle on the fireplace. He had not even realized that he had dozed off. Billy looked a lot better now, his face finally had some color, and his breathing was strong. Dean could not help but put a kiss to the chapped lips. The boy's eyelids fluttered first, and then he looked at Dean with empty eyes.

"Billy, it's me. Dean. Don't be scared, OK?"

Dean realized how little help that comment was when he saw the fear filling those beautiful eyes like water filling an empty pool.

"I'm sorry the way we squeezed in this. But you were freezing; I had to increase your body temperature."

"Are you gonna kill me?" Billy asked bluntly.

"What? Why? No, of course I'm not gonna kill you."

But the boy continued as if Dean had not said anything, "Can I at least have some hot chocolate before?"

"Before what? What do you think I am?" But Dean did not insist any longer. The boy was obviously scared out of his wits. "I'll give you some hot chocolate if we have it in the cabin. And it's only _before_ a hot breakfast, nothing else. OK?"

Billy did not look like he was relieved, but Dean would deal with it later. He got up, dressed up before pouring some hot water in hot chocolate – milk powder mix.

"Here you are. Be careful, don't burn yourself."

He gave the boy one of his winter shirts, and applied some of John's special ointment on his face, hands and feet. Billy let him to rub the cream without saying a word and kept drinking hot chocolate in complete silence.

"I know it smells horrible. But it's the best remedy for frostbite. Yours isn't too bad. You're lucky I found you quick. Your lips will be as soft as they had been in no time."

Billy did not answer; he just looked sad and hopeless.

"Billy, I know you don't trust me. But, please believe me when I say this: I'm not gonna hurt you. I don't wanna hurt you and I won't let anyone hurt you. I can see you find it hard to trust people, but can you at least give it a try?"

"I… I don't wanna be in pain anymore."

"Are you hurt? Right now?" Dean was confused, he had checked the kid for injuries and there had not been anything serious; or he had thought so.

"No, but… If Seville finds us –and he will find us no matter what- he'll punish me. And I… I really don't wanna be punished anymore. I'm just too tired. So, it's OK if you kill me. I won't run away again."

"Nobody is gonna punish you. I won't let him."

"You don't know him. Ask your… Ask John. He knows him. No one can get away from Seville."

"Watch me."

Billy looked at Dean who was standing tall and certain. Was he telling the truth about not hurting him? Was he really that nice? Was he really… No, Billy won't fall into the same trap again. But, even though he knew it was a lie, it was one hell of lie.

"What's wrong with John?" He decided to change the topic.

"A witch put a spell on him. He wasn't himself for a while and he'll be sleeping for a day or more." Dean decided supernatural probably would not scare the kid right now as much as humans; considering what he had been through with his pimp.

"Seville?"

"What?"

"Was it Seville, the one put the spell?"

"Seville is a witch?"

Billy only nodded and indulged in his drink.

"I thought he was your pimp."

Billy explained the business Seville was in. He did not care much about anything anymore. He just wanted to spend his last hours without fear; just relaxed and in peace. He was going to do whatever he liked, eat as much as he wanted. He was going to drink one more hot chocolate too. He was also going to ask the trick to kiss him. And not because he had to or anything; just because he wanted to kiss someone, kiss him like Dean had kissed him before; like a kiss between lovers. He was going to sleep next to him too, cuddle long and sweet like you would do with your boyfriend. And he did not care if Dean throw him away afterwards or kill him or whatever. He could not care any less.

Dean listened to the boy with growing terror. There was not much in this world that made the young hunter feel like this anymore. A life, even though a young one, spent with hunting all kinds of monsters and fuglies made him pretty numb to the tragedies. But, what the kid was telling was beyond his worst nightmares. The way the boys were treated by their regular 'customers', the torture they endured, the humiliation they suffered… And the bastards were human for god's sake; not a demon, not a skinwalker but a flesh and blood human! Billy explained how Seville was healing the boys after each customer, how he was training them, punishing them when he thought it was necessary. And Dean could not take it anymore. He left the oatmeal he was cooking on the fire and hugged the kid; hugged him tight.

"I'm sorry Billy. I can't even… God, if I knew I would never, ever… I'm so sorry… I'm sorry…"

Billy did not understand why Dean was apologizing for. Or what was he talking about not doing if he knew about Seville. He was going to leave it as another mystery of this strange trick and pay all his attention to last drops of his hot chocolate, but Dean did something unimaginable: He cried. The tough and strong young man, smooth with guns and not scared from witches Dean… It was not loud or anything. Billy only felt the wetness on his ear pressed to Dean's face and when he looked up he saw the tears dropping from the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

"Dean. Why are you crying?"

"I'm sorry I hurt you Billy."

"You didn't hurt me." 'Yet' he added in his mind.

"I didn't think... God, I don't know what I thought but I never thought you're forced to do it. I know it doesn't mean anything, but I'm sorry. Oh Billy. I'm so sorry."

So, the john was crying because he had fucked him. Yeah, he was strange.

"It's OK. You didn't hurt me at all. It was… good." And that was a serious understatement. It was the best night Billy had had in his whole life; that is till Dean had gotten the gun and all.

But Dean did not answer; kept holding Billy secure as if someone was going to take him away.

"I mean it, Dean. I really liked how you kissed me. No one kissed me like that before." And he escaped from the arms hugging him and raised his head to get another kiss. But Dean did not kiss him back.

"You don't have to. Billy, you don't have to do anything you don't want to. I don't know how I can explain it to you but… I'm not... I don't wanna be one of your tricks. I don't know if you can accept me but I'd like to be your friend."

"I… I don't understand."

"Never mind, I'm blubbering and crying like an old lady, huh." He gave a half hearted smile. "Oh! I forgot the oatmeal. You wanna dig in? It's not the best, but it's warm and hearty. I put some nuts and raisins... don't forget to add some honey too."

The oatmeal was not the nicest thing Billy had tasted but was not half bad. It was sweet and that was a huge plus. Seville had never let the boys eat sweets, their diet was pretty strict. He ate as much as he wanted. Dean gave him another hot chocolate and insisted that he would eat even more.

"Why aren't you eating? Didn't like it?"

"I'd prefer some meat lover's, but this is OK too." Billy gave him a smile. He felt brave and joked; but was still anxious that the boy could take it wrong. But he did not; he gave a big, calming laugh instead:

"I promise I'll buy a meat lover's special for lunch. With extra cheese."

"I'd love that."

When they were done with the breakfast, Dean prepared the beds.

"Let's rest some. OK? I haven't slept much in last two days."

But Billy did not sleep in the bed was obviously prepared for him. He slowly went to the Dean's, stood there afraid to ask.

"What is it, Billy?"

"Can I… I don't wanna sleep alone." Billy knew it was only a matter of time before Seville found him. He did not want to waste any time.

"You sure? I told you. You don't have to-"

"I just want to sleep next to you. Please?"

Dean didn't answer but lifted the comforter to let the kid in. Billy snuggled close to the larger body and actually managed to sleep without letting any fear clouding his mind.

XXX

It must have been quite some time that they had fallen asleep since the sun already took its place in the other side of the sky. Billy was surprised that he had slept this long without any nightmares. He stretched under the comforter, enjoying the warmness of the tight body against him, surrounding him. Dean had been hugging him during the whole time; it was warm and peaceful and… and, arousing! Billy found himself rock hard for his surprise. Of course he had had erections during his sleep before –he was a teenage boy after all-but he had never had it when with someone. One more thing that this Dean boy was different than all the other people he knew. He treated him incredibly nice, smelled delicious… and also there was yesterday's legendary fuck.

Billy knew Seville must be looking for him right now, like a rabid dog, and would find him no matter what Dean said. Billy really wanted to try one more thing before this beautiful dream ended bloody. He wanted to be with this beautiful boy one more time. He wanted to taste him without the fear, without thinking about doing the right move or worrying about the creepy man watching them. He wanted to make love to him, like one would do with a lover not with a customer. Billy had never had a lover, and although he had had all kind of sex before, he never made love to anyone. He knew this would be his only and the last chance to try something close.

He did not know how Dean would take it, but Billy was not going to back down before at least giving it a try. He slowly reached to the sleeping boy's dick and started to stroke it through the fabric. He found it already hard and ready. So far, so good. He slowly pushed his hand inside the loose sweats and touched the already twitching organ. It was smooth under his hand and kept growing under Billy's expert ministrations. It did not take long for precum to gather at the tip and for Dean to start making the most delicious, sexy sounds which directly went to Billy's prick. Although still sleeping, the young hunter's hips started to rock slightly into the hand stroking him nice and slow.

Dean was having the most wonderful dream. The softest hands he had ever encountered with were stroking him towards- Wait a minute!

"Billy!"

"Yes, Dean." Billy answered with the dirtiest tone his soft voice could achieve. He reached up to the lips to steal a kiss without leaving the attention seeking organ. But Dean was determined not to roll into the horniness like a stupid teenager. Again.

"Billy. Stop!"

"I just…"

"I told you, you don't have to-"

"I know, but I want to, Dean. You've been so good to me. And… I want to do it; I wanna make love to you."

When Dean did not answer, Billy felt like the stupidest moron alive. Of course! Why would anyone want to make love to a whore! He was used goods, dirty and disgusting. Why had he told Dean all those details about his work, why? He must be out of his mind thinking that someone like Dean would want anything to do with love, with Billy.

"I… I didn't mean that. I… I want you to… fuck me. That's… that's what I meant."

"Billy… Look at me. Baby, please. You're beautiful, you're perfect and I'm dying to put my hands on you-"

"But?"

"But you're so young and… I shouldn't have… And now that I learnt-"

"What kind of whore I am, right?" He tried to sound bitter, but it came out sulking. He could not help the pain in his heart.

"Fuck, no! Oh, Billy. I'd never…. I meant that now I learnt that you were forced to do what you did, baby. For all practical purposes I raped you. You're just a… and I… I…"

Oh! Dean was upset about that! Was this guy for real? How nice could a person really get?

"Don't you think we passed that point long time ago?"

"I…"

"Come on, Dean… Please." Billy gave his best puppy dog look. "I want this. I want you to touch me. I want to feel you, your hands, your lips, your whole body…" He emphasized his words with the soft touches; nothing to provoke Dean, but to give just right amount of pleasure. And it was working. Of course, it wasn't for nothing that Billy was Seville's most popular boy; he could write the book of seduction his eyes closed. Finally, Dean gave him one of those mind blowing kisses again, and Billy melted in his arms.

XXX

John woke up slowly. First, his consciousness was back, but he was not capable of anything else that a living man should be able to do. He tried to figure out what was going on, but his senses were all shut down. Slowly, his last memories started coming to him. They had been back in the town after killing that crazy werewolf with Dean. And then… Oh, right! Then, he had spotted the he-witch, the bastard whom he almost gave up looking for. He had seen him in the middle of the street while looking for a nice Christmas present for his son. Between the many luxury cars, suddenly the guy's ugly face had rose; and John had not need to look at him twice to recognize the bastard. That horrid face had been graved to his memory forever. John was relentless; he should have known better than to blindly follow the witch, but he could not risk losing him again. It was easy –way too easy, now he realized- to find the hole the witch was hiding. It was not really a hole; it was a more-than-5 star hotel. When he managed to enter the witch's 'suite', John thought he finally got him. That was the last thing he remembered before he lost his consciousness.

His senses came to him one by one. First, he felt that he was somewhere warm; he could also feel the soft texture of the comforter he was tucked in. It was good news. He was not at some dungeon at least, right? And then, his hearing came back to him. Not sudden but gradually he could hear the voices surrounding him. At first it was a complete blur of sounds, but then he could recognize Dean's voice. He was moaning. Was he in pain? Seville got him too, and was torturing him? No, not another son! But he could do absolutely nothing, including opening his freaking eyelids for fuck's sake. After the moment of panic, his training sat back and he forced himself to actually listen to his surroundings. He should at least estimate how many people were around. Then, he figured out that it wasn't because of pain Dean was moaning, it was because of pleasure. He made out some words in the cloud of voices, 'baby', 'fuck', sweet'. What the hell?

If Dean was OK and rescued John, there was no way he would bring a girl to fuck next to his passed out father. Would he? He knew he had a son with the libido of a dog in heat, but still. He might have pulled his boy from numerous girls in odd situations, but Dean had never done such a reckless thing. He wouldn't. What would he say to the girl, 'Don't mind my dad, he's cursed.'?

John tried to concentrate on what else he could hear. For his surprise, the only other voice he could hear did not belong to a girl but to another boy. A very young one too, his voice had not yet broken. John heard him pleading, cursing and moaning. The first thought came to John's mind was that there had to be more than one couple. It could not be Dean with a boy now, right? The boy was practically living in his father's back pocket; there was no way John would miss if his son was into boys too. But the next word coming from the other boy cleared his doubts, 'Dee!"

No one had called Dean like that for five years; since that fucking witch had stolen his baby boy. 'Dee' was the first word Sam had spoken; it was the only name he had called when he was sick or hurt or scared. And hearing it again after all these years gave one hell of a jolt to John's bones. Could he really be Sam, his baby boy?

It felt like hours but finally John could manage to open his eyes too. He could not turn his head yet, but luckily, the old mirror placed on top of the fireplace was presenting a nice view of the room. John recognized the emergency cabin right away. Dean must have brought them back for hiding. First, he could not see anyone else in the room, but when his eyes could focus better he saw the shuffling in the bed behind him. He recognized Dean right away. The absolute bliss on his face and the way his body moved told John all he needed –and more- to know what his son was doing. He focused on the figure in front of Dean, to get an idea of who the boy was. Unfortunately, the boy's head was down between the tiny shoulders, amber color hair covering his face completely. But John knew. He felt it in his blood, in his heart, in his soul that… that… He did not know how to pray. Pray that it was Sammy, that he was with them in this very room, and very alive. Or pray that it wasn't his baby boy that his brother pounding unaware –it had to be, there was no way Dean would do that if he knew the boy was his brother.

After a very long wait, the boy finally raised his head with an accompanying cry, which was too high pitch for John to decipher but was something between 'yes', 'Dean', 'God' or all of the above. Dean pulled the young boy towards himself, maneuvering him to sit on the young hunter, giving a perfect –or worst- view of what they were doing to their father. John could not turn his face away, but he did not want to close his eyes either. He was afraid if he lost the sight of Sammy -he was his Sammy, no doubt anymore- he would lose him again.

So, he watched his boys getting pleasure from each other's bodies. He watched his younger son bouncing on top of his older, grinding himself on the cock pounding him, turning and angling like an exotic dancer. He watched his older boy kissing, sucking, biting his younger while stroking the not-yet-reached-the-adult-size cock. He kept his eyes on the two young bodies, drinking their face, their happiness; trying not to think about the wrongness of the act they were committing.

"I love you. Dean! Love you, I love you, love you..." John heard Sam repeated over and over, till his voice died in a haze of sensation. Dean's voice rose short after that,

"I'm close, baby. Billy! Fuck! God, you're… fucking… perfect!"

So Dean did not know him. Of course, he didn't! John had told him that his baby brother was dead. He did not want Dean to find about the horror stories -only rumors, nobody knew for sure- of the boys Seville had stolen. John had told him that he had no brother; thinking it would be better than not knowing. Better than the doubt that what if he was alive and in such torture. Better than trying again and again and fucking again to catch the son of a bitch to learn the truth, but failing every single time. Better than the torment was crushing John's very soul. He had not wanted to put his son through the same hell John was living.

But now, the decision was biting him in the ass. He watched his older son seeking orgasm in his younger one's ass; powerless to interfere. He watched Sam rising on his knees, turning to an awkward angle to kiss his brother. He watched the lust and passion in the kiss. He watched the way Dean holding his brother, keeping him tight against him, patting and stroking every inch of that skinny body.

He tried really hard not to think about how come his baby boy knew how to kiss like that, or more disturbingly how take in the-. Fucking monstrous asshole witch! The stories were true then. His baby boy, at the age when it was time only to learn where the babies were coming from, was used as a… as a… Fuck, he can't even think about it. So, this was Seville's last game. When he had figured the hunter was after him, he must have thought it would be hilarious to show him how he had been treating the hunter's boy. Did he also plan this thing between Dean and Sammy? Most probably. Sick bastard!

"Never gonna leave you, baby. Never. I got you. Billy. Got you."

John heard Dean; he could hear a lot better now. He could hear the endearments, adorations and promises that only teenagers would tell each other after a fuck. He could hear the way his sons' tongues were making those wet noises... the way they were sucking each other's lips… the popping sound which indicated that Dean was no longer residing in his brother's asshole. And, all the sounds coming from Sam's tiny mouth while –although John could not see because of the angle, he knew- cleaning his brother's cock.

When he realized he could actually move his finger, he tried even harder to make a sound, any sound. It came out really low and growling at first. But after few trials he made it loud enough cry to be heard by his sons.

"Sammy! Sam!"

* * *

><p><em>AN: __I should confess that I shamelessly inspired by the beautiful story of aliencatt, "To Stop the Darkness" (www. fanfiction . net/s/6490333/1/To_Stop_the_Darkness) for filling this promt. Because, I can't even imagine an underage-prostitute Sammy anymore without picturing her "Sammie"._


	3. sequel

**Update on 1/3/13: **I just realized that I put an extra 3rd chapter which belongs to it's sequel. How I did that is beyond me. Now it is removed. Sorry about the big mix up!

I saw that story alerts kept added for this story. This one is completed but you can find the sequel, the best gift, here: /s/7917920/1/The_best_gift


End file.
